


I Was Right the First Time

by StarofChaos



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarofChaos/pseuds/StarofChaos
Summary: Post- "Impact" sequel to "Four Letter Word"; Rogue contemplates right and wrong.





	I Was Right the First Time

AN: I couldn’t leave it alone at “Four Letter Word”. It just seemed like there was more to be said.

 

It’s quiet yet; I can feel the storm clouds gathering in the dark but the rain hasn’t started. It will though. Kurt is off somewhere crying and Ororo is with him; from the look on her face before she left I know she won’t be able to hold her emotions back long.

I crossed the line tonight.

I took the final step that proves what my parentage truly is, and there’s no taking it back.

Standing alone in the gazebo I can still hear everyone’s voices; Agatha telling me what needs to be done to save Mystique, Kurt begging me to save her. All I had to do was touch her, use that damn ‘gift’ of mine and I could bring her back, bring our mother back.

Oh I touched her alright.

If I look over the edge of the gazebo I would be able to see her, the pieces of the statue that used to be my mother. My mother. I can say that now, have no problem saying it, in fact.

Because I was right.

Everyone was so sympathetic, so supportive of me when I found out who she really was, when the business with Risty happened. They told me that it was okay, that even though Mystique adopted me that it didn’t mean I was anything like her. I wasn’t fated to end up following in her footsteps; I could make any path I chose. Like a fool, I believed them.

But they were wrong.

I could see it coming; Kurt never showed as much compassion for his mother as he did when she got herself turned into a statue. He was a man obsessed, would do anything to save her. And what would happen afterwards? He’s always loved the idea of family; was ecstatic when he found out I was his sister, and accepted me with open arms. It didn’t take a genius to see he would do the same with her. He’s so desperate to know his past, to know his family, that he would eat up every word she said. I just know it. She would have the access to fill his head with lies, like she did with me, and twist him into doing what she wanted; all for the sake of family. And I couldn’t let that happen.

Like my mother, I will do anything to protect my family.

Some of the others weren’t sure, but I believe Kurt; I’m quite sure she could have been saved. I know I’m the one that could have done it too. At least I won’t have to worry about that happening anymore. I want to look over the edge of the gazebo, to see the pieces of her lying there; but I’m afraid I’d be tempted to join her. Because I’ve broken my brother’s heart.

I don’t think I like being right.

There’s a small part of me that wishes I was wrong, that I’m not like her and that Kurt is right and that if I saved her she could be changed, but I know I’m not wrong. I know there was no other way that this could have played out, no other course of action I could have taken. I know her too well, as well as I know myself. The others are wrong; we are the same.

What I would give to be wrong.

Is it possible to mourn twice for the same person? I mourned my best friend and now I mourn my mother. I mourn who she was, who she could have been, and I mourn what she made me.

I can’t damn you anymore Mystique, because I might as well damn myself, and I’m already damned. I shouldn’t really mourn you either, because in truth you’re not dead, not really.

After all, I’m still here, aren’t I?


End file.
